Ilógico
by Josh Glass
Summary: por Whitekaat [Reviews] Resumen: Nunca lo podría entender, eso lo sabia ya y quizás eso mismo era lo que mas le intrigaba de Fuwa mahiro. Drabbles de la serie ZNT MahiroxYoshino
1. Chapter 1

Bueno un saludo, me anime a escribir drabbles de Zetsuen no tempest serán varios probablemente, son drabbles que se unen entre si a lo largo de la historia, por cierto esta historia hasta ahora solo posee algo de shonen-ai pero conociéndome ira subiendo con los capítulos.

Saludos...

"Gris"

A una corta edad, pequeño, de cabellos alborotados con una cara desafiante y de pocos amigos, lo observaba cada día molestando a los profesores, a compañeros y toda persona la cual se topara por su camino, a pesar de todos estos defectos, esa antipatía y esa manera altanera de referirse a sus pares, niñas y niños deseaban siempre estar a su lado, pensando en él como si de un dios se tratase, rodeaban su espacio personal con sus diminutos cuerpos, con sus atentos y curiosos ojos lo recorrían por completo intentado copiar o poseer algo de aquella actitud desafiante, se juntaban a su alrededor como tratando de contagiarse de aquella aura imponente tratando recibir su atención, el pequeño rubio los ignoraba y solo los miraba con desprecio sin dirigirles una sola palabra ni una sola mirada.

Aquel niño llamado Mahiro realmente le parecía molesto, no entendía el afán de sus compañeros de acercarse siendo alguien tan fastidioso, aquella tediosa rutina le parecía realmente absurda al castaño y sin mas remedio solo ignoraba a la "gran figura" al igual que a todos los de su salón, amigos nulos, antisocial y no muy querido entre sus compañeros, pero no por ello un buscapleitos y déspota como su par, no le gustaba tratar con nadie y de esa manera se lograba sentir mejor.

El timbre del receso resonó por los pasillos de la primaria y una estampida de pequeños salio del aula de clases gritando desesperados por aprovechar cada minuto, al igual que todos los día esperaba a que toda ese "precoz ganado" saliera antes que él para no ser aplastado en el camino.

Parecía ser un día no muy diferente a otro, la misma gente los mismos árboles, la misma exagerada risa y gritos de los infantes, nada diferente a cualquier otro, atravesaba el patio de juegos dirigiéndose a su único lugar en el que podía estar solo y descansar de todas esas risas.

Suspiró al sentir el fresco césped bajo sus piernas, apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, le daba la sombra necesaria para no ser tocado por aquellos fuertes rayos solares que amenazaban con quemar su blanca piel, cerro su ojos e intento imaginar que no estaba en aquel lugar. Sigilosos pasos se le acercaban amenazando perturbar su tranquilidad y el grito de guerra de uno de los niños termino de perturbarla por completo, el impacto de una pequeña piedra sobre su hombro le causo un agudo dolor, abrió sus ojos, con sus antebrazos cubrió su cara mientras recibía múltiples impactos de rocas por todo su cuerpo, cada impacto dolía igual o peor que el anterior.

Frente a él un grupo de chicos un curso mayor lanzándole sin piedad alguna y sin medir fuerzas una a unas grises rocas y lo que a su paso encontraran, cada tiro era certero, cada golpe azotaba su cuerpo, y él sin poder moverse ni poder huir.

De un instante a otro dejo sentir aquella horrible sensación de los reiterados ataques, alzó su mirada y frente a él se encontraba la mayor de sus sorpresas, aquel molesto y petulante rubio, utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo para protegerlo mientras intimidaba a los agresores.

"Ilógica".

Era la única palabra que retrataba la escena.


	2. Chap2 Púrpura

Quiero Saludar a todos loq eu hayan leido el primer drabble como dije antes todos los drabbles se conectan entre si , solo me da pereza escribir un fic como tal C: Saludos

"Púrpura"

—Gracias, Mahiro— Con su cabeza gacha sin mirar a su compañero, estaba al costado de aquél que lo había ayudado, aquél que lo había auxiliado. Observó cuidadosamente los brazos y cuello del niño que había recibido los golpes de esas rocas sin decir una palabra, colores rojos y púrpuras resaltaban sobre su piel junto con raspones y sangre seca.

Era extraño se sentía incomodo por la situación, un chico que apenas conocía y muchas veces aborrecía por alguna extraña razón lo había defendido.

La atmosfera era tensa e incomoda llevaban una hora en la enfermería sin mirarse y ninguna palabra había sido dicha, estaba cansado, aburrido, fatigado y el aire de superioridad que rodaba al de ojos rojos era de cierto modo desagradable, pero algo lo retenía en ese lugar quizás era solo por cortesía pero ni el mismo podía explicar por qué su "cortesía" estaba durando mas de una hora.

— ¿Traerme el emparedado con mermelada que tengo en el salón? — Era un tono de orden, claro y firme, esas habían sido las palabras que había pronunciado tras un largo silencio.

No lo miró, no hubo ni siquiera un por favor en esa oración, nada amable, nada que no sonara como una orden. Yoshiro apretó su puño y rechino sus dientes, pero su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión, era casi neutral, no era que fuese una sorpresa la personalidad déspota de su compañero de Salun, por cosas como esas lo detestaba y los demás por creer que su actitud era de lo mas genial.

Se levantó de la silla, tomó su mochila y salió del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, rígido y calculando cada movimiento, abandono la enfermería sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

— Uuf… Creí que nunca se marcharía— Suspiró un tanto aliviado, aquel chico había estado mas de una hora junto a él sin decir nada, solo había hecho lo mejor que sabia hacer "_usar su mala actitud" _para que el chico se marchara a descansar, se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo el punzante dolor proveniente de cada golpe que había recibido su piel, se sentía algo confundido no sabia en que momento se le había pasado por la mente ayudar a ese niño, tal vez fue su sentido de la justicia o su forma de demostrar quien estaba al mando, no lo sabia y mucho menos comprendía, pero lo que sí sabia era que aquel chico de ojos verdes le simpatizaba a pesar de que al parecer el sentimiento no fuese mutuo.

Cerró sus ojos y recostó su espalda sobre la cama tenia planeado descansar hasta que las clases concluyeran y además quería pensar en una leve forma de vengarse de aquellos niños. Todo estaba en silencio, estaba demasiado tranquilo su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder al sueño hasta que todo sus intentos de dormir se vieron interrumpido con la presencia y los pasos del castaño.

—Aquí tienes— Había llegado a la habitación con el dichoso emparedado de mermelada mas una caja de jugo, la cara de Mahiro se había transformado en una mueca de perlejidad, miró directamente a esos ojos color esmeralda y pudo percibir bajo esa seria mirada nerviosismo y algo cálido, que lo hacia sentir bien sólo con poder observarlos.

Mahiro tomó el emparedado que le era entregado junto con el jugo y lo miró detenidamente escuchando como Yoshino se volvía a sentar junto a él, era todo my extraño nuevamente había un silencio total en la habitación pero esta vez se sentía mas ameno no con la misma incomodidad de antes.

—Ten esto, probablemente tienes hambre— Mahiro partió el emparedado por la mitad y se le entregó al chico frente a él, el rostro del menor se veía confundido porque realmente lo estaba, no entendía por que el rubio era amable y odioso a la vez, quizás eso era lo que mas lo molestaba no poder descifrar en que pensaba realmente el rubio que comía frente a él como si nada le importara.

—Pensé… que te habías enfadado y te habías ido— El sonido que salía de la boca de Mahiro interrumpió sus pensamientos, si estaba enfadado, vaya que lo estaba pero por alguna razón había ido directamente a buscar la colación del rubio sin saber por qué lo hacia y por qué Abia vuelto nuevamente a la enfermería, pero algo sabia, tenia mucha hambre y no podía rechazar el emparedado en ese momento.

Comió con muchas ganas, el hambre hacia que todo supiese más sabroso pero el exceso de mermelada manchó un costado de su boca sin darse cuenta hasta que termino de comer.

No notó en que momento Mahiro se había acercado tanto a él pero ahí estaba su rostro frente a frente, se quedó completamente quieto sin saber que hacer preso de la cercanía del rubio, y de un momento a otro sólo sintió la tibia lengua de Mahiro lamiendo el costado de su boca dejándolo congelado en el tiempo, con la vergüenza recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

Mahiro sólo supo que la mermelada sabia mejor en Yoshino.


	3. Rojo

Una Respiración sobre su nuca.

Otra mucho más cercana.

Corazón palpitante, puños cerrados, estático, inmóvil, con sus labios entre abiertos y respiración agitada.

Un olor masculino y desconocido se colaba por sus fosas nasales, un tacto que jamás había sentido, pero a la vez cercano se colaba por el costado de su torso, extraño, diferente, enloquecedor y un tanto adictivo.

Sus ojos entrecerrados apenas dejaban vislumbrar el lugar en donde se encontraba, era la nada, era el todo, era el sublime cielo con el calor del infierno, perfecta sinfonía inaudible que nace de una voz la cual no emite sonidos. Huellas dactilares ásperas dibujan círculos en el pecho como esculpiendo arcilla que ha de ser moldeada.

Aliento tibio cual brisa de verano se acercaba sigiloso a su oído, espera ansiosa, largos segundos con intención maliciosa de alargar más aquel sentimiento de ascendente calor y descontrol.

Vibraciones en el aire sin ningún sonido que lo acompañara, un desesperante silencio, sus parpados pesados guardaban el misterio, escondían al dueño de la gentil caricia, el suave roce unos labios que contorneaban la curva de su oreja, y por causa y efecto erizaban cada centímetro de su piel.

—Yoshino — Una palabra lejana, una voz que ya conocía, un susurro que volvía aquel mundo una fantasía de sabores agridulces.

Otra vez su nombra resonaba en sus oídos, mas y mas cerca, tan cerca, tan tibio. Unos rayos de luz se colaban por entre sus ojos ahora semi abiertos, la fantasía comenzaba acabar, la luz lo cegaba pero su respiración acelerada no cesaba, su corazón palpitante y aquel agradable olor que inundaba sus fosas se sentía a su lado.

_Hielo, escalofrío, un balde de agua lanzada a una pequeña fogata._

El fuego se extingue, se apaga, la madera su humedece el calor desciende y como un efecto retardado su mente, un témpano congelado.

— ¿Oye te encuentras bien? — Los toques de lucidez tocaron su conciencia y pudo ver unos fuertes y alargados ojos color granate mirándolo fijamente, por segundos su mente quedó en blanco como fría escarcha, frágil como fina capa de hielo, las manos del chico rubio tocaron su frente y sus frescos dedos contrastaron el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, se sentía bien ese templada sensación, que lo calmaba y a la vez absorbía.

— Claro que lo estoy, no te preocupes— Su voz algo apagada y somnolienta, su mirada borrosa y desenfocada, piernas inútiles y tiritantes no respondían a sus pensamientos, a sus órdenes. Otra vez… el calor interior aumentaba, lo quemaba por dentro llegando a desesperarlo y los delirios se posaban nuevamente sobre su piel, sus ojos, su cuerpo entero

Mahiro veía a Yoshino débil sobre el piso de su propia habitación, suspiro pesadamente, hastiado y un tanto escéptico al malestar de su par, se acercó más aun al cuerpo encogido e inmóvil que yacía sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

—Vamos levántate, no quiero alguien muerto en mi habitación — Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico de ojos verdes, pudo sentir aquel lánguido cuerpo hirviendo, levanto el pesado bulto del suelo y dificultosamente lo traslado hacia al cama que se encontraba a un lado, se dejó caer frente a frente sobre el mullido colchón.

— Mahiro… Arde— Una mezcla de vibraciones en tan solo dos palabras, quejido, somnolencia, debilidad, inconciencia, confusión, malestar, calor. Aquellas dos palabras resonaban desde el inicio del oído hasta chocar con su tímpano, se sintió tan cerca, tan desesperado, tan _"caliente"_, como una reacción química un tanto exotérmica el calor no solo se quedo con un solo individuo si no que al mismo tiempo por contacto, por cercanía, por delirio se entrego al cuerpo que se encontraba cercano a él.

Dulce y amarga tortura del calor de su cuerpo se apoderaba de él, ese ardor, esa temperatura elevada comenzaba concentrarse en una región especifica en el cual el muslo de Yoshino estaba posado, se sentía avergonzado, incomodo, excitado, era su único amigo, un amigo afiebrado, un amigo convaleciente que causaba estragos sobre su propio cuerpo sin estar el otro conciente de lo que ocurrían.

Escurridizas y indecisas manos se acercan cautelosas a las caderas del afiebrado castaño, rompió la primera barrera de su propia locura al sólo palpar el pantalón de su compañero, era una sentimiento extraño el que experimentaba se sentía mal por experimentar aquellas cosas por una persona de su mismo sexo, mas aun su amigo que era arrastrado por los efectos de la fiebre, en lo prohíbo caía el encanto, el ver a Yoshino débil, indefenso y sereno, revolvía sus hormonas al igual que pensamientos y razonamiento

La segunda barrera de la cordura se rompió como un cristal atravesado por una roca, sus manos se posaban ya por debajo de camisa y playera del muchacho, esa piel suave y caliente se fundía con sus propias manos, como si lo incitaran y lo retaran a seguir.  
Tercer barrera de razonamiento disgregada, pulverizada, desintegrada completamente. Culpables son aquellos ojos que miran con deseo, con lujuria, culpable aquella boca que jadeaba, culpable aquel rostro libidinoso y a la vez inocente, culpable por sobre todo su propio cuerpo que se removía, que se frotaba descaradamente con el cansado cuerpo de su único amigo.  
_Punto de ebullición_

Ya todo se había perdido, la razón, la cordura, ética y moral se habían desvanecido y perdido dejándolas en el olvido, como si nunca hubieran existido dentro de su memoria, sus labios acechaban peligrosamente a los del otro, sus alientos tibios entre mezclados, la respiración de ambos agitada pero por razones muy diferentes la una a la otra, daría ese paso, cortaría el ultimo hilo de cordura, el ultimo aliento de sensatez que le quedaba escasos centímetros… los cuales no lograron concretarse, una voz femenina como cable a tierra lo trajo de vuelta, parada tras la puerta de la habitación con un simple mensaje que rompía la fantasía y el momento.

— ¡Ey Mahiro, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos!— Sólo dejó su recado y abandonó el lugar, todo fue claro, todo fue incomodo, todo aun hervía pero aun no quería deshacer ese momento, no quería soltar ese tibio cuerpo, dejaría que durara aunque sea unos minutos mas, no dejaría de aprisionar ese cuerpo hasta que sus pensamientos se reestablecieran por completo.

— ¡Achís! — Su nariz roja combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos del mismo color, un castaño reía burlón frente a los contactes estornudos producidos por el rubio ingenuo e ignorante del motivo de la enfermedad, no se podía quejar ni rechistar por aquellas burlas, después de todo su propia locura lo había llevado a contraer aquel placentero resfriado.

"_Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños"_


End file.
